Tulilintu
by Larisx
Summary: Prim, Katnissin pikkusisko, on nuoresta iästään huolimatta päätynyt rintamalle etulinjaan. Se oli hänen oma toiveensa. Hän ei arvannut, että vihollinen käyttäisi hyväkseen ihmisten empatiaa.


**Nimi: **Tulilintu

**Genret: **Draama, horror, deadfic

**Varoitukset: **verta, kauhua, spoilaa kolmatta kirjaa "Matkijanärhi"

**Juoni: **Prim, Katnissin pikkusisko, on nuoresta iästään huolimatta päätynyt rintamalle etulinjaan. Se oli hänen oma toiveensa. Hän ei arvannut, että vihollinen käyttäisi hyväkseen ihmisten empatiaa.

**Muuta: **Primin PoV

Kauhu ja pelko avautuvat edessäni Capitolin suurella, upeiden rakennusten reunustamalla aukiolla, City Circlellä. Ihmiset liikkuvat valtavina massoina edestakaisin, osa vain istuu ja valittaa, kuulen huutoa ja itkua. Irrotan katseeni ihmisistä ja näen aukion toisella puolella presidentti Snown virka-asunnon. Alue on luminen ja viileä ilma nipistelee meitä.

En uskonut pääseväni etulinjaan, en vaikka minun etulinjani ei tarkoitakaan sotilaana olemista. Minä olen oppinut parantamisen taitoja. Taitoja, mitä äidillänikin on. En ole yhtä taitava ja ketterä kuin Katniss, en yhtä voimakas kuin hän, mutta minun erikoisosaamiseni on hoitaa haavoittuneita. Ja sekin on taito, jota sodassa tarvitaan.

En ole täyttänyt vielä neljäätoistakaan, mutta tiesin, että minua tarvitaan ja pyysin Coinilta, että pääsisin pois kapinallisten vyöhykkeeltä oikeaan toimintaan, sotatilanteeseen, jossa minusta oikeasti olisi hyötyä. Vaadin päästä auttamaan. Ja hän suostui, oikeastaan paljon helpommin kuin olin luullut.

Minun olisi pitänyt nähdä, että sitä hän luultavasti toivoikin. Hän toivoi minun päätyvän rintamalle.

Ja täällä minä olen, Capitolissa muun lääkintäväen ja satojen sotilaiden kanssa. Tiedän, että siskoni on täällä. Mutta en tiedä missä hän on, enkä ole edes varma onko hän elossa enää tällä hetkellä. Minulla ei ole aikaa miettiä sitä, en voi nyt pelätä hänen puolestaan.

En saa ajatella äitiäkään, joka ei halunnut minun taistelevan. En sanonut ajatuksiani hänelle, mutta pelkään hiukan mitä tapahtuu, jos hän jää yksin.

Hän on menettänyt jo isän ja Capitol on yrittänyt viedä meiltä Katnissin jo useita kertoja. Jos he vievät minutkin, äiti on yksin.

Olen sitonut vaaleat pitkät hiukseni palmikolle. Katniss sanoi joskus, että se saa minut näyttämään nuorelta, eikä siltä pikkutytöltä, joksi minut aina ajatellaan. Mutta en minä enää olekaan pikkutyttö. Olen joutunut seuraamaan siskoni taistelua nälkäpelin areenalla kaksi kertaa, toinen niistä oli kerta, jolloin areenalle olisin kuulunut minä.

En enää käperry piiloon äidin tai Katniksen selän taa. Tällä kertaa minä olen täällä, osallistun ja taistelen niin kuin muutkin. Katniss ei ole yksin eikä hänen tarvitse enää uhrautua minun puolestani. Vedän valkoista lääkintäväen univormuani tiukemmin ympärilleni viileässä ilmassa, joka haisee verelle, kuolemalle ja tulelle.

Kaduilta kuuluu räjähdyksiä ja kauhun kirkaisuja ihmisten jäädessä mitä hirveimpien aseiden saaliiksi. Sotilaamme taistelevat, me valmistaudumme etenemään. Minua kuvottaa, mutta kovetan kasvoni, kaikki tunteeni, jotten itkisi ja huutaisi itse tuskasta. Minua pelottaa, että tässä sodassa ei ehkä ole voittajia.

Aivan presidentin virka-asunnon edessä on betonimuuri, joka rajaa suorakaiteen muotoisen alueen talon edestä. Tähyän ihmisiä, jotka ovat muurien sisällä, mutta en saa heistä selkoa. Capitolin pakolaisiako?

"Lapsia", joku sanoo hiljaa ja kuulen äänessä inhon. Silloin minäkin ymmärrän, että nämä lapset eivät ole pääsemässä suojeluun. He suojelevat presidenttiä. Heidät on laitettu muuriksi, ihmiskilveksi pelkurimaisen presidentin eteen.

Ilmatyynyalus saapuu lasten yläpuolelle ja näen siinä Capitolin sinetin. Hopeisia laskuvarjoja sataa lasten ylle ja hämmentyneenä katson, kuinka he ymmärtävät saavansa apua. Laskuvarjot tuovat lääkkeitä, ruokaa, kaikkea tarpeellista. Mieleeni nousee ajatus, joka ei tunnu sopivan yhteen sotatilanteen kanssa. Pitääkö Capitol tosiaan huolta omistaan?

Samassa laskuvarjot räjähtävät. Niihin kietoutuneet pikkuiset kädet repeävät, huudot ovat karmivia. Maa värjäytyy veriseksi, joka puolella on palasia ihmisistä, niistä lapsista, jotka luulivat saavansa apua. Sataa punaista lunta.

Silloin me olemme jo liikkeellä, minä ensimmäisenä. En kestä katsoa sitä hävitystä, en kestä katsella ihmisten hätää. Nämä lapset eivät olleet montaakaan vuotta minua nuorempia. Nämä lapset eivät olleet tehneet mitään. Miten Capitol saattoi satuttaa omiaan? Miksi ihmeessä?

Rauhanvartijat yrittävät myös pyrkiä lasten luo ja me pääsemme etenemään. Näen heidän kasvoillaan tyrmistyksen, joka on minulle yllätys. He eivät tienneet. He eivät tienneet, että presidentti aikoisi uhrata ihmiskilpensä.

Väistelen ruumiita, niitä hentoja vartaloita, joihin minun apuni ei enää yllä. Näen pienen pojan puristan vielä käsissään pientä laskuvarjoa, hän on ollut onnekas. Hän on ruhjeilla, hätääntynyt, muttei räjähdyksen täysin silpoma. Joku lääkintäväestä saapuu hänen luokseen.

Saavun lapsen luo, joka itkee hysteerisenä, silmät kauhusta selällään ja oikea käsi pelkkänä verisenä tohjona. Hänen jalkansa eivät toimi, hän ei kykene liikkumaan. En tiedä voiko hän enää selviytyä. Vedän ensiapulaukkuni lähemmäs ja samalla riisun nopeasti takkini lapsen peitoksi. Tunnen paidanhelmani nousevan takaa, mutten välitä.

Silloin kuulen siskoni huudot. Hän huutaa minua ja tunnistan hänen käheän, hätääntyneen äänensä. Ulkoisesti hän on ruhjeilla, hänellä on tumma viitta yllään.

"Katniss", sanon ihmeissäni, mutta en usko hänen kuulevan.

Silloin loput laskuvarjot räjähtävät.

Tulta. Tulta ja poltetta on joka puolella. Ja minä ymmärrän, mikä tämän aseen idea oli. Se oli ansa. He uhrasivat lapset saadakseen meidät lähestymään auttaessamme. Tämä ase käytti hyväksi ihmisten myötätuntoa. Ensimmäinen pommi tappoi lapsia, uhreja. Toinen tappaa pelastajat.

Näen kapinan liekin, matkijanärhen, minun siskoni Katnissin liekkien armoilla.

Liekit ovat kuin siivet hänen selässään, tuho ympärillä on savua ja yhä satavaa, märkää ja punaista lunta. En tunne minua nuolevia liekkejä, tunnen vain Katnissin tuskan, siskoni kivun. Kuulen vain hänen huutonsa, en omaa kipuani, en omaa kärsimystäni liekkimeressä. En ymmärrä, että itse olen saanut tulisiivet.

Hän ei saa kuolla! Ensimmäinen nälkäpeli ei vienyt häntä, toinen nälkäpeli ei saadut häntä murtumaan. Hän on selvinnyt Capitolin keskustaan asti hengissä, elossa, meidän matkijanärhenämme, joten minun rakas isosiskoni ei voi kuolla nyt!

"Ei, Katniss! Ei! Et saa mennä!"

Hän haluaa minun pelastuvan, hän haluaa minun irrottavan otteeni hänestä. Mutta hän ei tiedä, kuten en huomaa minäkään, että kipu ei ole vain hänen. Hän on matkijanärhi, jonka siivet paloivat. Pahasti palanut tyttö, jolla ei ole siipiään. Eikä sisarta.

"Prim, päästä irti!"

Ja minä päästän, kun liekit nielevät minut.


End file.
